


Before You Go

by FandomsMayChange



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Goodbyes, I think that's it lmao, M/M, Marty says hell but it can still be G, Mutually Unrequited, Set at the End of Part III, Underage Kissing, this shit's embarrassing i'm sorry, uh he's 17 so I guess i'l tag it as that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsMayChange/pseuds/FandomsMayChange
Summary: When Doc and family come back to 1985 to wrap things up, things go a bit differently.





	Before You Go

**Author's Note:**

> hey uh i know it's bad but at least it isn't porn........ this time

Marty and Jennifer returned to what was left of the time machine and looked at all the debris scattered about. They would have to clean all this up eventually. Marty wasn’t looking forward to it because it would remind him that Doc is never coming back.

“You’re right, there’s not much left.” Jennifer said.

When they both stopped, Marty spoke. “Doc’s never coming back.” Jennifer looked at him with shock, but he tried to keep his grief silent. He looked down and saw something familiar on the ground. He picked up the ripped photo and saw Doc next to the clock. He stared at the photo and Jennifer watched from over his shoulder. “I’m sure gonna miss him, Jen…” While they were processing Doc being gone forever, the train light began to go off. They looked on one side and saw nothing coming then the other. “What the hell?”

Suddenly there was a flash of light and a blast knocked the two on their backs. An old-fashioned train with many enhancements pulled up and they both watched as the train slowly came to a stop. Someone stuck their head out the window and seemed to be looking for something.

“Doc?!” Marty yelled.

He smiled when he found what he was looking for. “Marty!”

“Doc!” Marty jumps up and stumbles toward the train “Doc!”

“Marty! It runs on steam!” He goes back in the train to opens the door. Clara is next to him. “Meet the family. Clara, you know.”

She waved with a smile. “Hi, Marty!”

'Family?' he thought. His smile faltered for a moment, but no one noticed. Doc might've, but he didn't say anything. “M’am!”

Doc looked over than back at Marty. “These are our boys.” A boy with brown hair walked out. “Jules.” Then another with blonde hair. “And Verne.”

Marty chuckled a bit when he realized the reference.

“Boys, this is Marty and Jennifer.” He pointed to them respectively. They both waved and Jennifer waved back.

“Doc, I thought I’d never see you again!”

“You can’t keep a good scientist down.” He glanced at a familiar dog. “After all, I had to come back for Einstein. And, well… I didn’t want you to be worried about me.” Clara goes back into the train and gives something to Doc. “Oh, I brought you a little souvenir.” He stepped off the train and gave him the package.

“Thanks, Doc.” He tried to open it, but Emmett stopped him.

“Not, yet.” He put an arm around his shoulders. “Let’s go… Get some coffee.” The two walked back towards the town.

Jennifer walked over to Clara. “What was that all about?”

“Doc thought they should talk before we go. Since we aren’t staying.”

She nodded. “I understand. Marty really looked up to him.”

Marty and Doc were sat down at a two-person table. Marty took a sip of his Pepsi and Doc did the same with his coffee. “Doc… I really thought you weren’t coming back.”

“I couldn’t do that, Marty. You know you mean a lot to me.” He put down the cup.

Marty laughed a bit. “Yeah. Same to you, Doc.” He picked up the package. “So a family, huh?”

“Yes…” He sighed.

“Doc… You know, I-“ He was cut off.

“Marty, before you say anything.” He looked away. “We’re not staying in 1985.”

“Really? I mean, I guess that makes sense. You already started your life. It’s just… I thought…”

“Yes, love makes you think crazy things, huh?”

Marty blushed. “Wh- what?”

“After all, that’s why I came back.”

“You knew I liked you, huh, Doc?” He scratched his head.

“With a little persistent observation, anyone could tell.” He laughed sightly.

“God, that’s embarrassing.” He laughed a bit to hide his shame. “That’s really weird, isn’t it? Sorry if it freaks you out…”

“Not at all, Marty.” He paused. “What did you think would happen?”

“I guess, I just thought… You’d wait for me.” He sighed. “I just kinda had this feeling you liked me back.”

“I do, Marty.”

“What?”

“I love you. The way you do.” He hummed. “Or used to.”

“N- no! ‘Do’… is right. It's very current and hasn’t left me, unfortunately. I mean… Not that liking you is unfortunate, but, but…”

“I know what you’re trying to say, Marty.” Doc frowned. “It is unfortunate. Because we can never be.”

Marty looked down. “Maybe… We could change the past…?” He shrugged.

“If Clara weren’t involved I most certainly would, Marty. But, I’d be lying if I said I didn’t love her too. We’ve jumped around time enough as it is. And I would be leaving her broken-hearted.” He sighed. “And we’d surely have to keep our relationship a secret. We honestly are better off staying with our current partners.”

Marty looked down. “I guess you’re right about that, Doc.” He picked up the souvenir. "I guess the gift isn't chocolates, then?" He joked a bit as he started to remove the paper.

It was a framed picture of Marty and Doc in front of the clock. He smiled a bit and wiped away some tears. Doc wiped some of Marty's tears away as well. "Don't cry, Marty... You'll be alright."

"Yeah... I hope so, Doc. It still hurts, though."

Emmett thought for a moment. "Are you done with your drink. Because if so, we can head back."

Marty sighed before turning up the bottle and standing up. "Guess so."

He wasn't ready to let go, but it seems Doc had already made up his mind. The two walked outside and Marty began to go back to the train track, but Doc stopped him. "I know a... Shortcut."

They walked down an alley, which might've been the one they were in when they first got to the future. Marty held the picture close as they walked through. He sighed and wiped his eyes again. He couldn't let Jennifer see him like that.

"Marty." Doc spoke.

He sniffed and turned around. "What is it, Doc?"

Emmet motioned for him to come closer and he did so. Doc held Marty's cheek when he came close enough. Marty sighed and put his hand over Doc's. While Marty was looking for something to say, Doc moved forward and kissed him softly. Marty was extremely surprised at first, but eventually kissed back. Their kiss remained light and innocent as they held each other. Even after the kiss ended, they continued to hug.

"I love you so much, Doc..."

"I love you too, Marty."

They continued walking back to the train track. “You know, Marty. Perhaps there is a timeline where we are together.”

“Too bad it isn’t this one.” He sighed.

“That’s alright.” He put an arm around his shoulders. “We might not be staying in 1985 but, this won’t be the last of Doc and Marty. Though it won’t be very often, we will visit. And I’ll be sure to leave many letters for you.”

Marty smiled as they came up on the train tracks. “Thanks, Doc.”

“And don’t forget this Marty: I will always love you."

**Author's Note:**

> why did i start shipping mammett
> 
>  
> 
> also i kinda felt bad writing the kiss bc like he's married. i was like oh this fic will be fun then i was like oh


End file.
